It is well known to provide camera devices which label the film with characters setting forth information about the particular photograph, such as date and time of the exposure. One patent disclosing such apparatus is U.S. Pat. No. 4,402,588 issued Sept. 6 1983. FIG. 7 of that patent shows an illuminated light emitting diode (LCD) character generator from which characters are projected onto the film by a light source. U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,645, issued Jan. 15, 1980 discloses another data printing device in a camera. U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,304, issued Mar. 17, 1987 discusses the taking of pseudo photographs.
A pseudo telephoto print is one that is made from a central portion of an exposure having the same width-to-length ratio, e.g. 3 2/3:5, as that of the exposure. During the printing process, the negative is masked at its upper, lower, left and right marginal zones, leaving the central portion of the negative unobscured. Alternatively, the film gate in the enlarger may be correspondingly masked or adjusted. Then, an enlargement is made of the central portion of the negative to provide a print with the same width-to-length ratio as that of the central portion. Thus, the print will have a telephoto or close-up format.
A pseudo panoramic print is one that is made from a narrow portion of an exposure having a greater width-to-length ratio, e.g., 1:3, than that of the exposure. During the printing process, the negative is masked at its upper and/or lower marginal zones, leaving the narrow portion of the negative unobscured. Alternatively, the film gate in the enlarger may be correspondingly masked or adjusted. Then an enlargement is made of the narrow portion of the negative to provide a print with the same width-to-length ratio as that of the narrow portion. Thus, the print will have a panoramic or elongate format.